Wish Granted
Wish Granted is the 4th episode of School of Fairytales Season 2 Transcript Theme Song Alex: You're so annoying, Mac. Mac: Hexcuse me. Alex: Why do you always come after me? Mac: To teach you a lesson. Alex: By putting my friends to sleep? Mac: It was suppose to affect you too, but your immune. Alex: You're gonna make a very bad darky fairy. Mac: How rude! Alex: "casts spell" "Everyone wakes up" Alex: Now get out! Mac: Fine! "flies away" Cut to 3 weeks later: Alex: I can't handle this popularity, Nicky. Nicky: You basically asked for it. Alex: I know, how does Rocky make it look so easy? Nicky: I don't know? Alex: I just need a break. "sits down on fountain ledge" Nicky: What's that in the water? "picks up lamp" Alex: Not sure. "takes it from Nicky" It's very dusty. "rubs off dust" Nicky: How can it be dusty if it was in water? "Alex disappears & Whisp comes out" Nicky: Who are you? Whisp: I am Whisp, the owner of that lamp. Nicky: Your a genie. Whisp: Yep, I've been waiting for someone to rub the lamp so I could be free. Nicky: Now Alex is in there. Whisp: He'll be fine. Nicky: But people will get suspicious when he's missing. Whisp: No they won't. "snaps fingers & becomes Alex" They'll never notice the difference. Nicky: Whoa! Cut to inside Whisp's Lamp: Alex: I feel like I've been locked in tight For a century of lonely nights Waiting for someone to release me Thinking you're in, blowing kisses my way That don't mean I'm gonna hear what you say Baby, baby Oh, woah, woah (my mind is saying let's go) Oh, woah, woah (but my heart is saying no) If you wanna be with me Baby, there's a price to pay I'm a genie in a bottle You gotta ask me the right way If you wanna be with me I can make your wish come true You gotta make a big impression I've gotta like what you do I'm a genie in a bottle, baby Gotta catch me the right way honey I'm a genie in a bottle baby Come, come, come on and let me out The music's fading and the lights down low Just one more dance and then we're good to go Waiting for someone who gets me Heart is racing at the speed of light Let's go and have a little fun tonight Baby, baby Oh, woah, woah (my mind is saying let's go) Oh, woah, woah (but my heart is saying no) If you wanna be with me Baby, there's a price to pay I'm a genie in a bottle You gotta ask me the right way If you wanna be with me I can make your wish come true Just come and set me free, baby And I'll be with you x2 Oh, woah, woah My mind is saying let's go Oh woah, woah But my heart is saying no If you wanna be with me Baby, there's a price to pay I'm a genie in a bottle You gotta ask me the right way If you wanna be with me I can make your wish come true Just come and set me free, baby And I'll be with you x2 I'm a genie in a bottle, baby. "disappears" Cut to the Castle-teria: Rocky: You seem a bit different, Alex. Whisp: Well your crazy. Owen: You're just jealous 'cause you're no longer popular. Rocky: Not true. Owen: It's true. Rocky: No. Owen: Yes. "Alex appears" Rocky: Alex? Alex: Whisp, you took over my life. Whisp: Great, now I have to leave. "snaps fingers & becomes herself" Owen: It wasn't you the whole time? Alex: Nope, she but me in her lamp. Whisp: Well, I have to leave now. "disappears" Rocky: I like your genie outfit. Alex: Thanks, it's genie chic. Rocky: I wish I had one. Alex: Oh well. Cut to Whisp's lamp: Whisp: I'm a genie in a bottle, baby. The End is never ending Characters Royals *Alex Charming *Rocky White *Owen Croackington Rebels *Nicky Hatter *Mac Thorn Guests *Whisp Grant Category:School of Fairytales Category:Episodes